


Things You Don't Do With Your Brother

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.14 missing/alternate scene, wherein Dean has some decidedly non-brotherly feelings towards Nick.</p>
<p><b>Warning:</b> for sex under the influence of supernatural effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Don't Do With Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeinmybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet/gifts).



The thing about Nick was - and Dean didn't say this often, didn't say this at all - was that he was kinda hot. Like, Dean was always willing to acknowledge that other men were attractive, even acknowledge it with hands and mouth, when the opportunity presented itself, but this was different. He wanted Nick in a way he'd rarely wanted anything.  
  
Normally, that'd leave him reaching out to take it, because why the hell not? But Nick... Nick was supposed to be his brother. And there were some things you just didn't do to your brother. Sucking his cock? Definitely one of them.  
  
Didn't make it any easier to stop staring at his crotch, though.   
  
"You okay, Dean?"   
  
Dean looked up to see Nick looking at him quizzically, concern radiating from him. Brotherly concern, Dean reminded himself. 100% brotherly. No sex here, we're brothers.   
  
Man did Dean want him.   
  
"Tell me what you want, Dean."   
  
"You," he choked out before he could stop himself. It didn't exactly help that they were alone in a motel room and he could just imagine himself kneeling between Nick's legs at the side of the bed.   
  
"Okay." Nick shrugged.  
  
Okay? Nothing about this was okay!  
  
"It really is okay, Dean," Nick repeated as though he was reading Dean's mind. "We're very special brothers, aren't we? We can express our love any way you want."  
  
Suddenly all the air in the room was anywhere but Dean's lungs. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his knees in front of Nick, looking up at him like an eager puppy, cock already tenting his pants. Nick nodded wordlessly, and Dean took the permission for what it was, tearing as his fly and pulling his cock out like he needed a taste to live. And then he had it halfway down his throat, head nudging at his soft palate before sliding down, the angle awkward and messy and everything that this was.  
  
Nick's hands threaded through his hair, pulling and tugging him into place, rough and unkind and apparently everything Dean ever wanted, his own cock throbbing in his pants, leaking so much that he could feel the tickle of a drop of precome trailing over his balls. He moaned around Nick, aware that he was drooling all over his chin, cheeks burning with the knowledge of what he must look like, desperate on his knees, rocking into his hand, needing, in a way he knew better than to let himself most of the time.   
  
If felt like it was over in seconds, Dean coming in his pants like he hadn't since he was a teenager, coughing and choking as he tried to catch his breath. Despite Nick's assurances that it was okay, shame pooled low in his belly, the uncomfortable feeling of wrongness settling like a lead weight. This hadn't been right. Not even a little. But Nick looked happy, and there was no way Dean was going to disappoint him now.   
  
"Thanks, man," he panted, resting his head against Nick's thigh. "That was great."  
  
"You're welcome," Nick purred. "Anything for you, Dean."  
  
Dean sighed softly and leaned in to the gentle stroking of Nick's hand. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
